degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/The Shore: Below Zero Season One Episode One Who Says
Main Plot: Alexis ''' ''(Alexis walks into the gym for cheer tryouts with Amber and Tina, they go to the signup sheet)'' ' '''Alexis: '''It’s our first day of high school and where already trying out for cheer! '''Amber:' I know, I’m so nervous! Tina: I know I’ll make it my brother is co-captain. Amber: Yeah but not all of us are as lucky as you. Tina: Isn’t Alexis? I mean her sister’s best friend is the captain. Alexis: 'Ha funny I freaking hate Samantha! ''(They sign their names in and go sit down with the other cheerleaders. Adamo and Samantha are facing the group. Adamo is holding the signup sheet) '''Samantha: Welcome to the 2012/2013 Cheer Tryouts! We are all happy to have you all as cheerleaders. I’m Samantha, the captain, and this is my co-captain Adamo. Adamo: We have a problem. Samantha: Problem? Adamo: We have a few freshmeat trying out. Samantha: Well that won’t do. Adamo: Will Alexis Horner and Amber Jonas come with me? (The two girls go with Adamo into the halls of Trenton Central High) Amber: Why are we in the halls? Adamo: Freshmen aren’t allowed sorry. Alexis: Why the hell not? Adamo: Because your freshmen! Alexis: So! Amber: So is your sister! Adamo: Yeah, MY SISTER. Amber: So your sister can be on the cheer team but we can’t? Adamo: Yes! Now leave! (Adamo goes back into the jym) Amber: What are we suppose to do now? Alexis: We change rules around here. Amber: Okay how? (Alexis whispers into Amber ear) Amber: Oh okay. Theme Song ' '''Subplot: Alex ' (Alexi is in Theater Arts.) '''Ms. Sims: '''Okay get in groups of two. '''Justin: Trixie do you wanna work together? Trixie: Sorry but I promised Joey we could work together on this. Joey: Yeah. (Justin walks away from Trixie and Joey and runs into Alex.) Justin: Sorry. Alex: It’s okay. (Justin looks up at Alex.) Alex: Do I have something in my teeth? Justin: Umm…no…. Alex: You wanna work together? Justin: Yes. Alex: Okay good so now we have to figure out what since in Romeo and Juliet were gonna do. Justin: Anything with a kiss in it. Alex: Huh? (Justin realizes what he just said.) Justin: I said anything that you want to to. Alex: Okay. (Alex moves some hear out of Justin’s eyes.) Third Plot: Daniel ' ''(Daniel walks into his class and sees Juliana at a desk. He runs up to her and gives her a big hug.) '''Daniel: I missed you over the summer! Juliana: Oh my god Daniel! (Juliana hugs Daniel. Sergio walks into the room.) '' '''Sergio:' What do I not get a hug? Juliana: Sergio! I didn’t see you there. Daniel: My buddy Sergio! (The three hug.) '' '''Juliana:' So anything good happen to you over the summer? Daniel: Nothing but missing my friends! Juliana: Aww how sweet. Daniel: Well both my friends were in deferent places you were in L.A. with Steven and Sergio was in the O.C with his family. Juliana: Let’s not talk about Steven. Sergio: Why? Juliana: I just don’t want to. (Juliana walks back to her seat.) Main Plot: Alexis ' ''(Alexis and Amber are walking over to Tina.) '''Alexis: Hey Tina! Tina: Hey. So you guys aren’t mad at me? Amber: No why would we be mad at you? Tina: Because my brother got me on the cheer team. Alexis and Amber: '''Oh that’s water under the bridge. '''Tina: '''Okay good I don’t know what I would do if you guys weren’t my friend. '''Alexis: '''Since were your friends we were wondering if maybe. '''Amber: You could get us a spot on the cheer team. Tina: Oh so that’s why you’re not mad at me your thinking of me as a way into the cheer team? Alexis: No never, you’re our friend. (The bell rings) Tina: '''Not anymore! '''Alexis: Whatever! I rather get on the cheer team because I have talent! Not because I’m a talented loser and my brother will buy my way into everything! Amber: Yeah. Tina: Whatever where not friends! (Amber and Alexis leave.) Subplot: Alex ' ''(Alex walks over to Justin as he’s walking out the school doors.) 'Alex: '''Where do you think you’re going? ''(Justin jumps.) '''Justin: '''You scared me! '''Alex: Sorry, so I was thinking we need to pike a scene of Romeo and Juliet to do for Theater Arts and I don’t have football practice today so we should stay after school for a little. (They look at each other in the eyes. They start smiling at each other. They start walking to the Theater Arts room.) Alex: So, I was thinking we can do a kissing scene. (Justin looks up at Alex.) Justin: '''Are you for real? '''Alex: Yeah, your gay right? Justin: '''Yeah, are you? ''(Alex kisses Justin.) '' '''Alex: Does that answer your question. Trixie: Wow that’s hot. (Alex looks at Trixie in shock.) '' '''Alex:' Oh my gods how long were you there? Trixie: '''I saw the kiss. I won’t tell anyone. '''Alex: Thanks! Trixie: No problem. Alex: Well I think I have to go…. Justin: But we just got here? Alex: Yeah I know but I forgot I told my mom I would do something for her today. Justin: Um... okay (Alex leaves) Trixie: That was awkward. Justin: Yeah I guess. Trixie: Sorry hun, I didn’t mean to ruin your moment. Justin: Don't worry about it. Trixie: So do you like him? Justin: Yeah. Trixie: Aww so cute. (Trixie and Justin look at each other and start laughing.) Third Plot: Daniel ' ''(Daniel finds Sergio in the hallway) '''Daniel: Hey Sergio! Sergio: Hey. Daniel: Can you help me with something? Sergio: '''Depends on what it is. '''Daniel: Okay you can keep a secret right? Sergio: Yes why? Daniel: I want to ask Juliana out but I’m scared she’ll say no because well she just got out of a relationship with Steven. Sergio: Great my two friends like each other. Daniel: So she likes me to? Sergio: Yeah. (Daniel hugs Sergio and runs off) Main Plot: Alexis ' ''(Alexis and Amber are in the principal’s office along with Adamo and Samatha.) '''Alexis: They said we couldn’t be on the cheer team because were niners. Amber: '''And we don’t think that’s far. We think they should give niners a equal chance of getting into cheer as anyone else does. '''Adamo: '''There lying to you. '''Samantha: '''Yeah they are! Tina’s on the cheer team. '''Amber: '''Because she’s Adamo’s sister. '''Adamo: Half sister! But she was good that’s why she got on. We gave you two a chance you just weren’t good. Alexis: '''You never gave us a chance. '''Mrs. Molly: I'm sorry to hear about this. Alexis, Amber why would you come to me with such a lie. I’ve known Adamo and Samantha for a very long time they give everyone an equal chance to be on the cheer team. Alexis: Will you have the wrong idea about them! Mrs. Molly: You can all leave now. Alexis, Amber you’re not starting your high school career off very good. (They all leave Mrs. Molly’s office.) '' '''Samantha:' You ever do anything like that to me again and I’ll make sure you never get on the cheer team! Adamo: Also if you ever talk to my sister the way you did you’ll be in a world of hate! Me and Samantha run this school we don’t need to wanna be queen bees running it! (The two hug) Subplot: Alex ' ''(Alex is at a bench in his football uniform. Justin walks over to him) '''Justin: I’m sorry about yesterday. Alex: It's ok. Justin: '''Good so we still don’t know what scene of Romeo and Juliet were doing do we? '''Alex: No... Justin: Wanna come to my house after school? Alex: Can I ask you something? Justin: 'Anything. ''(Alex starts to get nervous) '''Alex: Will you go out with me? Justin: Are you being for real? Alex: Just keep this a secret, but yeah. Justin: Umm….Yeah I would like that. Alex: Good so I’ll pike you up around seven tonight? Justin: Sounds good. Alex: '''Good, well football pratice is about to start so…. '''Justin: Okay see you around seven? Alex: 'Sounds good! ''(Justin walks away.) 'Third Plot: Daniel ' (Daniel walks over to Juliana.) '''Daniel: Hey Juliana I have a qustin… Juliana: Okay what is it? (Daniel starts to get nervous.) Daniel: Will you go on a date with me? (Juliana stops walking and looks at Daniel) Juliana: Are you being real? Daniel: Yes. Juliana: Yes I’ll go out with you! Daniel: Are you sure! Juliana: 'Never been surer in my life! ''(Juliana kisses Daniel.) 'Main Plot: Alexis ' (Alexis and Amber walk into Trenton High.) '''Alexis: So I’ve decide what were gonna do this year since we’re not on the cheer team. Amber: Oh what is it? Alexis: Were gonna take down Adamo and Samantha! There’s only room enough in this school for two queen bees! (Alexis and Amber smile.) Amber: Wait but isn’t your sister, Lillie, friends with Samantha? Alexis: Who cares? Amber: 'We don’t! ''(Amber runs into Moby.) '''Moby: Sorry. Amber: It’s okay. Moby: Hey I’m Moby. Amber: '''I’m Amber. '''Moby: Nice to meet you. (Moby walks away.) '' '''Alexis:' He’s cute. Amber: Sure I guess. Alexis: Oh you should date him you haven’t had a boyfriend since grade 5. Amber: So? Alexis: '''That’s weird. Sometimes I think you’re gay. '''Amber: '''What I’m not gay….And who says Moby even likes me? ''(Amber and Alexis walks into class.) '' '''Juliana: It’s a new start! THIS SUMMER! ''' '''Steven: If I can’t have you no one can! Stefanie: Get off! Alex: Fuck you! You ruined everything! Trixie: I have to do it if I don’t I’ll get fat! IT’S GETTING COLD! ''' '''Moby: So what if I am! Justin: I’m gay get over it! Daniel: Leave Juliana alone! Amber: I’m gay! Alexis: I’ll take you down! BUT THAT’S ONLY THE TIP OF THE ICE BERG! ''' '''Terry: You’re pregnant?! Samantha: '''Lillie! I’m sorry! '''Lillie: Maybe next time you won’t sleep with my boyfriend! (You see Sergio cutting then Stefanie crying as she’s being kissed.) '' '''Steven:' You had this coming! (You hear a gun go off and someone screaming.) '' '''THE SHORE: BELOW ZERO! ' Category:Blog posts